Humans (20th century)
This list has characters which were of Human descent that lived primarily during the 20th century. :For a complete list of all known individuals of Human descent, see Humans. A * Abbott, Bud * Agent 201 * Agent 347 * Aldrin, Buzz * Allen, Gracie * Armstrong, Neil * Ascher, R. * Asimov, Isaac B * Bailey, Will * Baldwin, James * Barnes, Gus * Beckett, Samuel * Bergman, Ingrid * Billy * Bishop, Joey * Borge, Victor * Bradbury, Ray * Branagh, Kenneth * Branca, Ralph * Brezhnev, Leonid * Briggs, Bob * Burns, George * Bush, George H.W. * Butch C * Callas, Maria * Carlson, Jeff * Caruso, Enrico * Carter, Jimmy * Cassie * Castro, Fidel * Charley * Christopher, John * Churchill, Winston * Clemonds, L.Q. "Sonny" * Clinton, William J. * Collins, Marci * Costello, Lou D * Dark, Alvin * Dave * Davis, Sammy, Jr. * De Wilde, Brandon * Denning, Rex * DiMaggio, Joe * Dunbar, H. * Durante, Jimmy * Dyson, Freeman E * Earhart, Amelia * Eaton, Julius * Eaton, Kay (K.C. Hunter) * Einstein, Albert * Eisenhower, Dwight D. F * Fellini * Flynn, Errol * Ford, Henry * Freni, Mirella * Freud, Sigmund G * Gable, Clark * Galli-Curci, Amelita * Garland, Faith * Gandhi, Mahatma * Ginsberg, Maury * Goddard, Robert H. * Gorbachev, Michail * Gottlieb * Grable, Betty * Greene, Shecky * Gregory * Guevara, Ernesto H * Harvey, Laurence * Hawking, Stephen William * Hawkins, Willie * Hayes, Jack * Hayworth, Rita * Heinlein, Robert A. * Hitler, Adolf * Hoover, J. Edgar * Houdini, Harry * Hughes, Langston * Hurston, Zora Neale J * Jack * Jackson * Janeway, Henry * Janeway, Jason * Jessel, George * Jim * Jimmy * Joachim * Joaquin * Joe * Johnson, Lyndon B. * Jung, Carl Gustav K * Karlovassi, Irina * Karlovassi, Miklos * Kati * Keniclius, Stavos * Keeler, Edith * Kennedy, Jacqueline * Kennedy, John F. * Kursky, Darlene L * Ladd, Alan * Lake, Veronica * Lancaster, Burt * Lawford, Peter * Lawrence, D.H * Lewis, Jerry * Lincoln, Roberta * Lipton * Lockman, Whitey M * MacArthur, Douglas * Macklin, Albert * Madelaine * Maggie * March, M. * Maris, Roger * Martin, Dean * Masefield, John * McPherson * Moss, Gerald * Mulkahey, Kevin * Mulaney, Charley N * Nesvig, Jack * Nichols * Nixon, Richard M. * Nogami * Noonan, Fred O * O'Brien, Sean Aloysius * O'Neill, Tip * Offenhouse, Ralph * Orbison, Roy * Otto P * Pabst, Douglas * Palance, Jack * Parker, Charlie * Pavarotti, Luciano * Picasso, Pablo * Porter * Prado, Manuel * Presley, Elvis * Pollack, Reginald M. R * Rayburn, Sam * Raymond, Clare * Raymond, Donald * Raymond, Edward * Raymond, Tommy * Reagan, Ronald * Ritterhouse, Roy * Robbins, Harold * Robinson, Rain * Rockefeller family * Rodriguez * Rogerson * Roosevelt, Franklin D. * Rossoff, Herbert * Russell, Benny * Ryan, Burt S * Sam * Schwarzkopf, Norman * Siegel, Bugsy * Sims * Seven, Gary * Shaw, George Bernard * Sinatra, Frank * Singh, Khan Noonien * Snider, Duke * Speaker, Tris * Stalin, Josef * Starling, Henry * Stone * Sturgeon, Theodore * Susann, Jacqueline T * Taylor, Gillian * Thomson, Bobby * Tormé, Tracy * Truman, Harry S. W * Wainwright * Wayne, John * Webb * Weintraub * Wells, H.G. * West, Mae * Widmark, Richard * Williams, Ted * Wonder, Stevie * Wright brothers * Wright, Richard * Wykoff Y * Yeager, Chuck Humans 20th century de:Liste von Menschen (20. Jahrhundert)